El inicio de la llama del amor
by julid
Summary: Que pasaria si el novio de Lily la cambiara por una top model y la chica intentara ponerse una minifalda para recuperarlo ¿funcionaria como espera o las cosas irian por otro rumbo con alguien llamado James?


El inicio de la llama del amor (Oneshot)

Ese hermoso sábado se cumplía un año desde que Amos Diggory y Lily Evans salían. Ella imaginaba que el Hufflepuff le daría un gran ramo de flores o unos exquisitos chocolates por su primer aniversario, aunque nunca se le llegaría ocurrir lo que sucedería. Camino todo el recorrido como si estuviera en otro mundo y entro lentamente al gran comedor. Miraba discretamente hacia la mesa de los tejones pero no lo veía por ninguna parte, decepcionada se sentó a desayunar tratando de alejarse de Potter y su típico discursito matinal. Sin ánimos comió un poco de cereal al mismo tiempo que leyó las deprimentes noticias del periódico. Esa mañana le fue imposible prestar atención a las clases, en parte porque temía que algo malo le sucediera a su novio y por otra, las miles de notitas tontas que recibió de Potter y Black, los cuales parecía que no tenían nada mejor hacer.

Ni bien sonó la campana del almuerzo desapareció de allí. Bajo a almorzar esperanzada de que Amos se encontrara en ese lugar pero de inmediato se perdió al notar que no se hallaba sentado con los demás de su mesa. Cuando a la mitad de la comida decidió salir a buscarlo, el chico entro junto con una chica de su misma casa. Sin siquiera mirarla, se sentó junto a la otra. Ella tenia un sedoso y brillante cabello negro hasta la cintura, usaba una minifalda y la camisa era tan ajustada que le hubiera quedado pequeña a una niña de doce. Sin poder seguir resistiendo a estar observándolos dirigirse mutuas sonrisas, Lily se paro y con grandes zancadas camino hacia los dos chicos.

-Hola Amos-dijo la pelirroja tratando de marcar su territorio.

-Hola Lily-dijo tranquilamente-Ah me olvidaba ella es Tania Wells, vamos en la misma clase de Aritmancia y me pidió si la podía a ayudar.

-Mucho gusto-dijo dirigiendo una aparente falsa sonrisa a la pelirroja.

-Igualmente-respondió la chica entre dientes.

Al parecer el chico no se dio cuenta de la tensión entre ambas.

-Debo irme recordé que debo devolver un libro-se excuso Lily.

Pero cuando trato de besarlo el la esquivo inocentemente.

-Adiós Lily, a por cierto debo hablar contigo, ¿Te parece bien en el descanso de las cuatro enfrente a encantamientos?-.

-Si claro nos vemos allí-dijo haciendo que sus ojos se iluminaran.

La chica estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia lo que Amos le diría. Las siguientes clases estuvo pensando en la futura charla con su novio.

Cuando dieron las cuatro ya estaba en el lugar acordado mirando en todas direcciones por si el venia. El muy descarado apareció con su nueva amiguita le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acerco hacia donde ella estaba sentada.

-Hola Lily ¿Cómo te encuentras?-.

-Bien y ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?- dijo la pelirroja.

-Veras es que…no se como decirte esto pero…ya hace como un año desde que salimos y últimamente las cosas no han ido muy bien, por eso quería dejar de vernos-dijo con la mirada dirigida al piso.

-Osea que estas cortando conmigo…-murmuro en un hilo de voz, añegando sus ojos de lágrimas.

-Lily lo siento-dijo fríamente yéndose de allí.

La chica se dirigió rápidamente hacia su sala común sin mirar siquiera por donde iba, cuando subía las escaleras a su dormitorio se pecho con alguien pero no le dio importancia y entro tirándose en su cama a llorar.

No sabía porque le daba tanta importancia pero no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente, Lucharía con uñas y dientes por los suyo, pensó secándose las lagrimas.

-Lily ¿Qué paso?-dijo Alice entrando y viendo a la pelirroja en un estado lamentable aunque había parado de llorar.

-Nada-dijo evadiendo la pregunta de su mejor amiga.

La castaña comprensivamente se sentó a su lado y le dijo:

-Te hará bien desahogarte-.

-Es que… Amos me dejo por ó con esfuerzo.

Alice no le dijo nada solamente la abrazo y después se fue para dejarla tranquila. Lily no se rendiría, iría a hablar con el Hufflepuff. Se lavo su cara y fue a buscarlo a los jardines. Lo hallo sentado en la hierba junto a esa tal Tania, Ambos conversaban y comían unos dulces.

-Así que me dejaste por estar con esta…, pensé que eras otra tipo de persona-le grito en la cara.

El chico la miraba desconcertado y cuando la oji-verde se apaciguo contesto tranquilamente:

-Ya regreso Tania-dirigido a la pelinegra que sonreía aun-Ven Lily tenemos que aclarar las cosas-.

Los dos se alejaron de Tania y Amos hablo primero:

-Mira Lily nosotros ya no tenemos nada…nada que ver yo quiero estar con ella-.

Lily se dio media vuelta y se fue de ese lugar con la cabeza en alto.

A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno muchos alumnos convivían tranquilamente, James comía su cereal pacíficamente charlando con Sirius cuando al ver entrar a Lily casi muere de un infarto. La chica no vestía el uniforme de todas las mañanas, parecía haberle hecho ciertas modificaciones. Entre ellas haber acortado considerablemente su falda, usar unos tacos de aguja en vez de zapatillas, Ponerse una camisa muy apretada y escotada, maquillarse y alisarse el cabello.

James no podía creer lo que sucedía, la chica que tanto le gustaba vestida de esa forma estaba mucho mas arreglada pero en si no era ella, parecía una más, no la pelirroja de la que estaba profundamente enamorado.

-¿Pelirroja que te sucedió?-pregunto Sirius mirándola embobado.

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia Black-dijo sentándose como si nada.

Luego e que todos los chicos miraran a Lily como si no fuera ella, Amos la mando a llamar y ambos salieron al vestíbulo a tener una platica.

-¿Qué crees que haces?, por mas que te vistas igual a Tania no me voy a volver a fijar en ti, no me gusta solo por su apariencia ella y yo somos parecidos, nos gustan las mismas cosas y a mi me gusta ya no siento nada por ti, olvida que existimos-dicho esto se fue de la mano de la pelinegra que lo esperaba.

Tenia roto su corazón ya no sentía nada por el, estaba consternada la había usado un año entero, como a un objeto del que se usa y al aburrirse se desecha. Incapaz de resistir fue a los terrenos y se sentó a sacarse el dolor que sentía mediante el llanto, apoyada contra un roble frente al lago.

-¿Lily estas llorando?-le dijo una voz conocida.

La chica levanto la cabeza y vio que James estaba viéndola tiernamente.

-Vete quiero estar sola-le contesto.

El pelinegro no le hizo caso y se sentó a su lado.

-Te dije que te fueras-dijo en un susurro.

-Lily oí que Amos te cambio, digo te dejo…-.

-Si, me cambio por esa chica bonita Tania-murmuro despectivamente.

-¿Sabes que pienso?-pregunto James seriamente.

-No-dijo la pelirroja mirando directo a los ojos del chico.

-Creo que Amos es un tonto por haberte dejado-.

-Lo que pasa es que lo odias y aun más cuando salía conmigo-dijo la pelirroja.

-Bueno no negare que no es cierto, pero como se le ocurre botar a la chica más maravillosa, inteligente, hermosa y sociable de toda Inglaterra-.

Lily esbozo una tímida sonrisa y simplemente le contesto:

-Gracias James-.

-¿Me dijiste por mi nombre?-contesto el chico sin poder creer lo que había oído.

-Si tanto te sorprende-exclamo entre risas nerviosas la chica.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-le pregunto el chico.

-Depende-.

-Es que prefiero que vuelvas a ser como antes, ya sabes tu falda normal, el pelo enredado-dicho esto le tomo delicadamente un mechón y se lo enredo suavemente.

La chica solo se limito a sonreír y a pensar en lo tonta que había sido en desvalorizar a esa maravillosa persona que tanto se preocupaba por ella y la quería. Parecía que Amos nunca hubiera existido y sin poder evitarlo ambos se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que se besaron dulcemente sin querer separarse para poder respirar.


End file.
